La visita
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "...Astolfo apretó los puños. No quería ser violento con una 'dama'. Es solo que Celenike Yggdmillennia no merecía tal título..." Celenike/Astolfo, menciones slight de Astolfo/Sieg.


La visita

* * *

Ella. ELLA. En su apartamento.

—¿Pensaste que no te encontraría?

—Tú...—Astolfo no sabía cómo comenzar. Para variar. Su primer instinto fue gritar pero los Caballeros de Carlomagno no gritan ni lloran aunque quieran y estén usando lindas falditas con glitter dorado.

—Oh. Ya veo...no pensaste siquiera que yo estaba...

...tenía la cabeza pegada al _maldito_ cuerpo. Estaba de piernas cruzadas en SU cama. Solo horas atrás, en ese mismo lugar, él y Sieg...

Astolfo no podía soportarlo. Había dejado la habitación horas atrás por eso.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible? —temblaba, le costaba hablar, como siempre que estuvo a solas con esa mujer. Casi llegó a referirse a ella como "Ama".

Pero.

_Ya_ no lo era.

La falsa guerra había terminado. Y la Gobernanta...

—Años atrás, cuando fui seleccionada para pertenecer al clan Yggdmillennia, para orgullo de la escasa familia de magos que me quedaba, me abrieron un fideicomiso con una suma importante. Decidí usar eso para viajar y formarme antes de la contienda por el Grial. Contaba con encontrar algo útil. Y lo hice. En verdad lo hice...

Astolfo no quería que ella le contara nada más. Su mera presencia ahí era una aparición infernal. Pero no podía echar a correr sin más. Con escalofríos, la escuchó petrificado en la puerta por la que acababa de pasar, como si le hubiera echado un Hechizo de Comando. Ese con el cual casi asesinó a Sieg.

—Fui a Japón, siguiendo algunos rumores. Me encontré con una artesana expulsada de la Asociación de Magos. Ella hacía unas muñecas muy especiales. Por un precio elevado, le encargué una. No me quejo del dinero. Valía cada centavo. Era de tan buena calidad...que me di cuenta de que yo, _mi cuerpo_, ya no era necesario. Así que hice un hechizo de transferencia antes de que empezara la maldita guerra y _me fui a dormir_.

Celenike se puso en pie a medida que explicaba esto, gesticulando con ademanes. Astolfo buscó con ojos aterrados la marca en el dorso de su mano. No estaba allí, aparentemente. Eso lo alivió. Era una bruja poderosa, podía causarle muchísimo daño. Pero no obligarlo también a hacer algo terrible a Sieg.

—He sabido de Amos a los que arrancaron un brazo para sacarles el mando del Sirviente. No quería sufrir aquello. Fue una sabia decisión, si me lo preguntas, no me tomó mucho tomarla. Antes de conocerte, prefería prescindir de ti antes que de mí. O una parte _mía_.

Celenike dio una vuelta por su pequeño apartamento. Astolfo sintió verguenza, algo que rara vez experimentaba. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pasó un dedo por un aparador de madera sin barnizar. Él recordaba sus manos heladas acariciándolo duramente. Usaba el mismo perfume denso y penetrante, que le hacía toser y no tapaba su fuerte olor a sangre y podredumbre por los rituales de necromancia que realizaba.

—Desperté muy mal. Me dolía el cuello, como si me lo hubieran cortado de tajo en serio. Lloré, grité, en la discreción de los aposentos que tú conocías. Me arrastré desde adentro de un ataúd bajo la piedra. Fue una noche complicada por los homúnculos. Hubo otra clase de ataque. Darnic y el resto de la familia no notaron mi escape. Tuve que marcharme por los túneles.

"Pensé en buscarte. Quería venganza, al menos una explicación. Pero tenía miedo...de _esa mujer_.

Mordred. Había matado a Celenike de puro fastidio. Con eso los ayudó a Sieg y Astolfo, aunque tal vez ni pretendía hacerlo en sí. Es difícil dejar de ser un héroe, incluso si nunca fuiste uno bueno. Podía decirse tanto de Mordred como de Astolfo mismo.

(Y extrañó a Mordred en ese preciso instante).

—¿Crees que te lastimaré? —se volteó Celenike, a carcajearse.

—No te lo permitiría. Como puedes ver, ya no te pertenezco —le aclaró él.

—Puedo verlo perfectamente, capullo. Vengo siguiéndote desde hace bastante. Te dedicas a _castings_ como una prostituta. Solo quieren contratarte para abusar de ti. Tanto o más de lo que yo lo hacía. Fue una insensatez volverte en mi contra.

—Por favor...vete...—susurró él, finalmente. Pero ella se estremecía bajo un abrigo de piel de leopardo. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con desdén.

—Siempre quise verte destrozado. En eso, solo en eso, consistía lo que yo llamaba mi "amor".

Astolfo desvió la mirada. Celenike lo hacía sentir sucio y usado, incluso más que los directores de porno que lo llamaban sin haber leído su curriculum.

—Logré salvar a Sieg. Aquella vez. Mordred lo hizo.

—Pero ese pasado ya no importa. ¿Crees que no lo he estudiado?

Celenike avanzó hacia Astolfo, llenando su nariz de ese penetrante perfume y sujetando sus mejillas. Tenía las manos heladas.

—Mirarlo a él _era_ mirarte a ti. Te seguía a ti pero aparecía él porque ibas a todos lados donde él estaba, seguías sus pisadas como un poseso. Aún lo haces.

"Y no es que tenga una vida interesante, claro que no. Es ahora un maldito oficinista. Trabajo y casa. Con su...

—_Jeanne_. Gobernanta. _Laeticia_...es complicado.

Celenike se rió aún más y cortó contacto con Astolfo para sujetarse el estómago por encima de su costoso abrigo.

—No lo es. En absoluto. Es el cliché más viejo del mundo. Tú esperabas que él...

(Astolfo se sobó los labios y contuvo las lágrimas).

—¿...La _dejara_? ¿Por _ti_?

—No tengo derecho a tal cosa. Siquiera a pensarla.

Tampoco iba a decirle que no era asunto suyo. El problema de Celenike era que jamás hubiera creído semejante cosa. Tenía la convicción de que Astolfo le _pertenecía_ como trofeo. Juguete. _Cosa_.

—Pero él durmió aquí. Un par de noches. Se ha ido esta mañana.

—Si...

—¿Fue por el embarazo de ella?

Astolfo apretó los puños. No quería ser violento con una _dama_. Es solo que Celenike Yggdmillennia no merecía tal título. En la corte francesa hubiese sido una bruja de las que nunca suben a banquetes. Su olor y modales hubieran espantado a cualquiera y Astolfo hubiese hecho lo imposible por no cruzársela en pasillos de mazmorras subterráneas, pues no la imaginaba nunca debajo del sol.

—No puedes haber pensado siquiera por un instante que él abandonaría a su esposa por ti. Lo que sea que _seas_. Ni yo hubiera hecho tanto. Me gustaba hacerte sufrir, es verdad, pero ahí moría todo mi interés y mi amor. Quería quebrarte y él deseaba olvidar sus problemas. Es para lo único que sirves, _juguete_.

Celenike se sentó de nuevo en su cama. Sus temores se confirmaron: era improbable que se marchara en seguida como él tanto deseaba.

—Jeanne, Gobernanta...y Laeticia...somos amigos. Sieg también. Nunca les hubiera deseado infelicidad.

—Pero lo querías aquí. Contigo.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Él te rechazó, _juguete_. Nunca le gustaste.

Astolfo deseó replicar. Sieg lo había abrazado y buscó reposar contra su piel. Lo hizo reír y jadear. Solo lo besó una vez, suavemente. "No quiero lastimarte", susurró, llorando sobre su cuerpo. Había sido hermoso. Pero nada más.

No se repetiría. Astolfo lo sabía cuando despertó solo, junto a una nota. "Iré donde Jeanne, gracias por la compañía. Lo siento".

No habían discutido sobre no decírselo a Jeanne porque se sobreentendía.

—Sieg me necesitaba.

—¿Su esposa perdió al no nato?

—¿Cómo podrías saber...?

—Soy una bruja. Con abrir las entrañas de un animal, sé lo que pasa adentro de cualquier otro. Esa mujer estaba poseída. Y se preñó de un monstruo ficticio como tú. Algo incluso más impuro, pues solía ser un mero proyecto perecedero de mi tío. Hubiera parido un ser terrible pero no estaba destinado a suceder. Hay leyes que ni nosotros quebramos.

...hubiera sido demasiado bueno y fácil que una chica como Jeanne (o _Laeticia_...) consiguiera concretar tantos sueños en estos tiempos. Astolfo había acariciado su vientre por encima del vestido durante una cena, festejando el quinto mes. Todos eran felices. O lo aparentaban. Y luego...

—Fue la voluntad de Dios. O como quieras llamarlo —suspiró Celenike, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto y mirándose las uñas.

¿Solo así? ¿Sin torturas ni abusos? Astolfo no lo creía.

—¿Te marcharás?

Ella fue hacia la puerta. Le sonrió como si hubiese dicho algo muy absurdo.

—Pues si.

—Es rápido. Aunque no diré que me molesta...

—Solo quería verte destrozado. Y ya lo estás. Te hace feliz que ella perdiera su embarazo, que él se enterrara en ti para consolarse. Eres una puta y hasta te resignas a que te dejen. No es la vida de un Caballero. Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver a intentar romperte.

Celenike _siempre_ lo hacía sentir enfermo. Solo atinó a asentir.

—No vuelvas pronto, Ama —pidió, haciendo una mueca, cuando ella llegó a la puerta.

—Siempre fui _demasiado_ para ti, _cachorro_, _cosita_. No soportas que te tomen medianamente en serio, por eso corres detrás de ese adefesio. Qué decepcionante —comentó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Él sonrió con tristeza y ella se marchó. Poco después, Astolfo se preguntó si había estado realmente allí, aunque sobrevivía su perfume hediondo, mezcla de Chanel y sacrificios desangrados.

Astolfo no se quejaba. Ella no le había clavado nada ni lo había violado. Las decapitaciones funcionaban, hasta las que fallaban. Esencialmente.


End file.
